Yuuri, I think I'm gay
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Because of Murata. Gwendal and Conrad have the courage to tell Yuuri that they're gay. Hints of pairings inside.


**Author's notes**

**Warning: Yaoi and pointless humour. And very very short. Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

It's just a very short oneshot, I didn't have much time so I just came up with this. Hope you like it!

---------------------------------

**I think I'm Gay**

--------------------------------

Normal Pov

The demon king walked down the hallways, grumpily and mumbling about something. He was furious. Beyond furious, he felt like he could burst into flames any moment.

He had heard that Murata had made an announcement of some sort. And he had missed it. Now everybody's talking about it but no one will tell him what was it all about, mostly because they were deep in thought of what Murata had said.

He was busy trying to find out what Murata had said that he didn't notice someone walking in front of him so did the other person. They bumped into each other , Yuuri headfirst onto the other's chest.

"Heika. Sorry, I did not see you there."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. And it's okay. I should have watched where I was going. " Yuuri decided to walk with Conrad to wherever he was going.

"So what you're thinking about?" Yuuri asked curious. He knew it wasn't very often Conrad lose his concentration.

"Hmm. About what the great sage has said." At that Yuuri had to freeze. Again with Murata.

"What exactly did he say?" Yuuri's right eyebrow was twitching, he wanted desperately to know what Murata had told everyone.

"Something about confessing." Conrad gave one of his charming smiles as Yuuri finally got the idea.

"Confessing 'bout what exactly?" Conrad stopped in hsi tracks and turned Yuuri around to face him.

"Yuuri as your godfather, I have to tell you something." Yuuri nodded awkwardly. It was not everytime he got to see Conrad like this. More open than usual. But He was happy nonetheless since he did not have to remind Conrad to call him Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I'm gay. " Yuuri blinked once, twice before blushing bright red.

"Conrad! That's..that's good. I mean you admit that you're..you're gay." Conrad gave out a relieved sigh as he knew he did not offend the king. He knew Yuuri was ready to learn another thing about him.

" I find Yozak very appealing." Conrad grew nervous he could feel the blood drained out of him as he saw how pale his king was.

"Heika? Are you alright? Do you want me to ask Gisela to check on you?" He went onto knight mode.

Yuuri shook his head as he massaged his forehead and walked away. He waved his hand at Conrad.

"I'm going to study with Gunter now." Conrad nodded to find Yozak and tell him something.

------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Murata was talking about confessing? About what? Love? Argh this is getting me nowhere!" Yuuri rubbed his head all over. His hair now in a mess.

He looked up as he finally reached the room, only to find Gwendal staring at something inside.

"Gwendal?"

"Heika?" Gwendal for the first time was caught in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwendal looked back into the room and then back to his king.

"Heika." He said once more trying to walk away but before he did he said something else.

"I think I'm gay." And he walked away as he had no business there after he talked to Gunter.

Yuuri stood there dumbstruck as he turned to look at what Gwendal was staring at before he came in.

Gunter.

And he fainted. Gunter then ran out and looked at the fainted king.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!"

-------------------------------------

Normal Pov

"Argh! My head!" Yuuri moaned as he sat up. He opened his eyes fully and looked at his surroundings , he was now currently in his room. But it was very dim, luckily the light from the moon, brightened it abit.

"You're finally awake." He heard someone said beside him. He looked down at saw Wolfram lying baside him facing the other way.

"What happened?"

"You fainted and Gunter brought you to Gisela. She said that it was nothing serious. So Conrad brought you here."

All the time when Wolfram was talking, Yuuri knew he wasn't listening. Instead he was looking at Wolfram's deliecate shoulder, and eventhough it wasn't halfway through the night, the blanket cover was everywhere indicating that Wolfram had slept before he was woken up by Yuuri. Now there was nothing hiding Wolfram's milky thigh and legs.

"Wolfram."

Wolfram turned at the sound of his name. Yuuri gulped he never really notice how delicate Wolfram was in the moonlight.

"Wolfram."

"I have to tell you something." Wolfram gave an angry pout which Yuuri found cute.

"Get on with it, wimp."

Yuuri gulped nervously.

"Wolfram I think I'm gay."

----------------------------------

**I think I'm Gay**

-------------------------------------

This is another pointless fic that I do between my spare time. Mostly cause my brother and I were fighting over a pack of candies and he shouted that he was gay and I was so shocked I gave it to him. I was so scared that he was gay, I do love yaoi but not when your own brother is one. Eventhough I guess I would still accept him if he does. I just don't want my parents thinking I corrupted him or something.

Okay enough with my ranting. You know what the pairings are, don't you? Because I think I made it painfully obvious. Damn I'm hyper today.

Note to self - Don't eat sweets on saturday noons.

Anyway hate it, like it, love it, marry it! Just review!

Oh and those who were hoping it was Conyuu or Gwenyuu. I'm sorry. I just wanted you all to be curious enough to read! That's why I didn't put the pairings in the summary.

----------------------------------

**Side fic** ( If you're wondering what Murata had said.)

Normal Pov

"So what did you tell the others?" The ex-demon queen asked Murata as she too had missed it.

"Nothing much. I just told everyone to confess who they are to everyone. So that they don't have to hide their secrets"

"Who they are?"

"More specifically which way do they swing." Cheri smiled mischeviously.

"Obviously for the benefit of the king, am I right?" Murata smiled charmingly at the ex-demon queen.

"Beautiful and smart." The mother of three then smiled.

She was sure all three of her sons were going to have one hell of a night.

-----------------------------------------

Read and Review!


End file.
